


Каждая кошка боится воды

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо несёт чушь, хохмит и шарахается от воды, как нечисть от оберегов. Дайчи гонит от себя самую очевидную мысль. Нельзя пойти работать в океанариум, если не умеешь... ох, он сможет стебать Куроо до конца его дней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждая кошка боится воды

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон или же по желанию AU в каноне.  
> Написано в рамках HQ!!SW'15 для команды KuroDai.

– Извините, не подскажете, как мне найти павильон с пингвинами?

Дайчи вздрагивает, услышав над головой чужой голос. Час слишком ранний, посетителей к бассейну ещё не пускают, однако случаи, когда рассеянные или излишне любопытные туристы забредали сюда, были делом редким, но обычным. По крайней мере, потеряшка – японец, будет проще объяснить дорогу.

Первым, что видит Дайчи, поднимая взгляд, оказываются нетипично длинные для японца ноги. Вторым – рваные края почти до неприличия коротких джинсовых шорт. Когда взгляд доходит до лица, Дайчи требуется несколько секунд, чтобы убедить себя, что ему не мерещится, и ещё столько же, чтобы побороть желание уйти с головой под воду.

Куроо выглядит таким же изумлённым, и только это его оправдывает.

Под водой Дайчи вдавливает ногти в ладони.

– Савамура, – на последнем слоге Куроо подводит голос, но не умение быстро брать себя в руки. Через мгновение губы уже растягиваются в ленивой улыбке, которую в школьные годы Дайчи часто имел удовольствие наблюдать по другую сторону сетки. И во снах. – Симпатичный костюмчик.

– Куроо, – в тон ему отзывается Дайчи. – Симпатичные шортики.

В голове у Дайчи проносится миллион мыслей и вопросов, Куроо пялится на него в ответ, и они оба не знают, что сказать дальше. Пока Дайчи не цепляется взглядом за очевидное...

– На тебе что, футболка сотрудника океанариума?

– Ага, – Куроо с видимым облегчением подхватывает предложенную тему. – И эта футболка ужасна, я в ней полчаса, а воротник уже натирает.

Дайчи ни на секунду его не жаль.

– Я имел в виду... Ты работаешь здесь?

– Вроде того. Ага. С сегодняшнего дня. Повезло мне, – он прячет ладони в карманах и перетекает с пятки на носок, с носка на пятку и ещё раз. А потом спрашивает: – Так что, где здесь у вас пингвины?

* * *

Дайчи не прочь узнать, какая нелёгкая дёргает его за язык предложить Куроо экскурсию. Он утешает себя тем, что заблудившийся раз, скорее всего, заблудится дважды – уж если ему сразу не помогли расположенные на каждом шагу указатели. В конце концов, самому Дайчи не сложно, выступления начнутся только через два часа.

«Продолжай убеждать себя в этом», – насмешливо комментирует его внутренний голос, который обзавёлся возмутительно знакомыми интонациями, но за годы сожительства Дайчи выработал безотказную тактику: он его игнорирует.

Кого он игнорировать не может, так это Куроо, болтающего про лабиринты, рыб, Википедию, магический шар-восьмёрку. Дайчи думает: при чём здесь бильярд? – и вопрос тут же вымывает новым потоком мыслей, складывающихся в единый образ. Шнурок с монеткой на шее, логотип на футболке, росчерк тонкого шрама на левом плече; внимательные взгляды украдкой. Воплощение теории хаоса на голове – привычное и знакомое. Куроо вообще мало изменился внешне, разве что окончательно растерял подростковую угловатость.

Дайчи сложно поверить, что прошло более пяти лет.

Они обходят почти весь главный корпус: несколько выставочных залов, бассейн с косатками, комнату отдыха персонала, администраторскую. Куроо рассказывает, как оказался в Нагое. Дайчи слушает, разумом понимая: что ему сейчас нужно, так это информация. А не успокоительное и билет на ближайший поезд.

– Мне всегда казалось, что у тебя будет большое будущее, – замечает он. – Стеклянный офис, много работы и секретарша, таскающая тебе кофе литрами.

Куроо корчит кислую морду, но в глазах пляшут черти – как обычно с ним и бывает: не стоит вестись на фасад.

– Ты предрекал мне карьеру планктона и роман с секретаршей? Какая пошлость.

– Я не это имел в виду.

– Я знаю, – Куроо закидывает руки за голову, ненадолго замолкая и с любопытством разглядывая аквариумы и людей, и Дайчи покладисто даёт ему время собраться с мыслями. – Я бы, наверное, мог. Диплом до сих пор лежит где-то в коробках. Но пока фрилансил во время учёбы – втянулся и не захотел бросать, а сейчас вроде как... соскучился по людям.

– И пошёл работать с рыбами?

– И собрал наших и несколько мимо пробегавших ваших. Хорошо поиграли, жаль, что тебя не было.

Дайчи кивает, не находя слов и чувствуя острое сожаление и тоску по старым друзьям, лишь с единицами которых всё ещё поддерживает связь.

– А потом распечатал несколько объявлений и ткнул в первое попавшееся, – заканчивает Куроо как ни в чём не бывало. – Шарик одобрил.

Дайчи запинается и останавливается, изумлённо глядя на Куроо. Заявление кажется, мягко говоря, безрассудным, а Куроо раньше хоть и отличался лёгкостью на подъём, но никогда не вёл себя инфантильно.

– Не похоже на тебя.

– Зато теперь я могу всё свалить на судьбу. Или на изготовителей магических шариков, – снова улыбается Куроо и вдруг подмигивает. – Спасибо, что проводил. Думаю, дальше я сам.

Дайчи с трудом отводит от него взгляд и видит рядом большой стенд, увешанный десятками фотографий туристов с пингвинами.

– Без проблем, – собственная улыбка кажется неискренней, и он встряхивается, приказывая себе собраться. – Ещё увидимся?

Куроо кивает, и Дайчи лопатками чувствует его взгляд, пока не сворачивает за угол.

* * *

За что Дайчи по-настоящему любит работу с дельфинами, так это за то, что те не дают отвлекаться на праздные самокопания. Дельфины требуют внимания, участия и любви - и дарят всё это в ответ в кратных масштабах.

К концу дня после трижды откатанной программы он чувствует лишь привычные лёгкость и удовлетворение от хорошо выполненной работы и общения с любимыми подопечными, и о Куроо вспоминает, только увидев свет из-под двери несколько недель пустовавшей комнаты в общежитии. Как раз по соседству с его.

Дайчи проходит мимо, слишком вымотанный и уверенный, что Куроо вряд ли сам чувствует себя намного бодрее в свой первый день. Не говоря уж о том, что Дайчи понятия не имеет, как себя с ним вести.

Школьные комплексы, влюблённости и прозвища остаются в школе – таков закон взрослой жизни, и Дайчи он устраивает.

Он решает заглянуть к Куроо завтра или отловить его в перерыве и пригласить на ланч. И неплохо бы узнать график работы секции пингвинов – просто на всякий случай. Но на следующий день к ним приезжают экологи с внеплановой недельной проверкой, а потом Сусаноо повреждает плавник, и Дайчи становится не до приветов из прошлого.

Возможно, какой-то малодушной своей частью он рассчитывает, что Куроо самовольно влезет в его личное пространство, как делал это уже не раз, но тот оказывается на удивление незаметным соседом, о котором напоминают только негромкие музыкальные басы за стеной, смолкающие минута в минуту с наступлением тихого часа.

* * *

Решение заглянуть с визитом Дайчи принимает спонтанно, проходя мимо пингвиньего стенда, рядом с которым видел Куроо в последний раз. Он прикидывает, когда это было, и по всему выходит, что прошло уже более двух недель.

А он-то боялся...

Дайчи не вполне представляет, что ожидает увидеть внутри павильона, но уж точно не имитирующую айсберг глыбу, на вершине которой загорает Куроо, а у подножья сбитой кучкой дремлют пингвины, похожие на монохромные кегли для боулинга. Дайчи делает глубокий вдох и мысленно приглаживает вставшие дыбом волосы, представляя, сколько правил безопасности Куроо нарушает одной этой выходкой.

– Наслаждаешься жизнью?

К его злорадному удовлетворению, Куроо подбрасывает с места мгновенно. Но потом он явно опознаёт пришедшего, поднимает на лоб пижонские солнцезащитные очки и ухмыляется с высоты своего роста и пьедестала.

– Извлекаю максимум пользы из ситуации.

Когда он спускается, Дайчи выразительно смотрит на голый торс и дурацкие шорты. В его взгляде исключительно весёлый скепсис.

– Что? Птицы накормлены, человеческих детёнышей в пределах досягаемости не предвидится, у нас послеобеденный сон, – легкомысленно отмахивается Куроо, но всё же натягивает на плечи футболку – ту самую, фирменную. – Ты здесь по делу или просто заглянул порадовать меня своим обществом?

– И то и другое. Так ты рад?

– Я бы сплясал, но ушиб колено.

На колене у него действительно ссадина и синяк; Дайчи забывает про все метания, которыми маялся перед стендом. Он, оказывается, скучал.

– Есть планы на обед?

– Фраза «послеобеденный сон» не наводит тебя на мысли, да?

– Завтра?

– Завтра я свободен.

– Отлично, – Дайчи кивает, но, дойдя до выхода, оборачивается. – Тогда увидимся?

– Конечно. Но у моего согласия есть лимит актуальности, ждать ещё две недели я не стану.

Он стоит против солнца, так что Дайчи решает, что мягкая, почти нежная улыбка ему померещилась.

* * *

Несмотря на то, что приглашение исходит от Дайчи, место выбирает Куроо. Дайчи даже не удивляется, когда тот вытаскивает его на набережную и среди пёстрых сувенирных палаток и сетевых кафе находит приютившийся на углу рыбный ресторанчик.

– Сын хозяина привозит нам свежую рыбу, – поясняет Куроо, когда они входят внутрь. – Найди столик, я сейчас.

Дайчи вспоминает, что Куроо терпеть не может есть, сидя лицом к залу, поэтому сам занимает стратегическое место у окна, чем зарабатывает благодарную улыбку и пару очков на свой счёт, когда Куроо возвращается с двумя стаканами. Лёд глухо звякает о стенки и отражает оранжевые блики на столешницу.

– Я заказал тебе как обычно, не против? Так будет быстрее.

Дайчи качает головой:

– Вовсе нет. Что-то совсем не меняется, а?

– Не всё, – голос у Куроо на мгновение ломается, но продолжает он, будто не заметив собственную заминку. – Кое-кто, например, подрос.

– Всего пара сантиметров...

Куроо рассказывает о Токио, Дайчи – о дельфинах и Нагое. Где-то в промежутке приносят заказ, но он лишь мимолётно отмечает приятный вкус, слишком поглощённый беседой. Куроо прискорбно внимателен к слушателям. Дайчи это ввергает в восторг пополам с раздражением – слишком легко снова попасться на наживку из дружелюбия и участия, чтобы потом обнаружить, что желаемое выдаётся за действительное. Он не особенный, Куроо со всеми такой. Но сейчас Дайчи знает это.

* * *

– Это Калипсо и Мидзу, они сестрёнки, – Дайчи гладит обеими руками подставляющих лобастые головы дельфинов и жмурится, когда его окатывают пенной волной. – А это Сусаноо. У него скверный характер и он страшно ревнив.

– Тогда, возможно, мне не стоило приходить?

Куроо и правда держится на расстоянии от бассейна, но Дайчи не придаёт этому значения. Мало кто способен долго сопротивляться убойному обаянию его игривых любимцев.

– Только если ты собираешься претендовать на его рыбу. Или моё внимание.

Куроо, сумрачно ухмыляясь, поднимает с пола надувной мяч, вертит в руках, подкидывает и отправляет в полёт техничной волейбольной подачей в направлении Сусаноо. Тот ловит мяч на нос, удерживает, а затем ныряет и возвращает обратно ударом хвоста аккурат в руки Куроо. В другой раз Дайчи многое бы отдал, чтобы сполна насладиться растерянным выражением у того на лице, но сейчас у него внутри одна за другой обрываются связки, удерживающие мир в устойчивой постоянной. Уши закладывает от восторженного дельфиньего клёкота, Калипсо толкает его в спину. Дайчи рассеяно гладит её по мокрой бархатной коже и проталкивает слова между пересохших губ:

– Надо же. Ты ему понравился.

Куроо не обращает на него внимания и вид имеет презабавнейший: будто решает ключевой вопрос современности – сваливать ему или делать что-то менее адекватное. Не проходит и минуты, как он уже сидит на корточках у самой воды и воркует над подплывшими к нему Сусаноо и Мидзу. Предатели. Все трое.

Дайчи снова гладит Калипсо – хорошая девочка, ну хоть кто-то его любит – вкладывает в рот два пальца и свистит.

– Ладно, ребята, вы способны на большее! Как насчёт демонстрации?

Дельфины слушаются его мгновенно, и весь следующий час он упивается любимой работой – увлечением, отдыхом, жизнью – и чужим вниманием. Дайчи знает, что он беззастенчиво красуется, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды не безликой толпы зрителей, а одного конкретного – важного, стать для него центром, пусть даже на короткий срок... это чертовски приятно.

Когда он уже едва может дышать от переполняющего грудь смеха, воздуха и счастья, Дайчи предлагает Куроо присоединиться – невзирая на то, что тот без костюма. Но Куроо только качает головой и, не давая Дайчи шанса убедить себя, делает Сусаноо знак: тот выпрыгивает из воды, совершая сальто. Дайчи рассеяно стирает капли с лица.

– Откуда ты знаешь команды?

Куроо выглядит донельзя довольным собой:

– Наблюдал за тобой. От старых привычек непросто избавиться.

* * *

– Ты показал мне своих, будет справедливо, если я покажу своих...

Дайчи стоит большого труда удержать на лице серьёзное выражение.

– Твои двусмысленные шутки всё так же ужасны.

– Вовсе нет.

– Просто безнадёжны.

Куроо выпячивает нижнюю губу, приседает на корточки и жалуется одному из крутящихся под ногами пингвинов:

– Вот видишь, с кем мне приходится общаться? Он всё время меня обижает, у него сердце холоднее, чем ваш искусственный айсберг.

– Кажется, я понимаю, что ты подразумевал под тоской по человеческому общению, – Дайчи продолжает ёрничать по привычке, хотя на самом деле ему хочется достать телефон и запостить в Инстаграм пару-другую фоток.

– Ты просто завидуешь. Третий, детка, стой спокойно, дай рассказать тебе о моей тяжёлой доле...

– Третий?

И пингвин, и Куроо одновременно вздёргивают головы, что выглядит весьма забавно.

– Ага. А вот это Пятая, Шестой и Четвёртый. А вон там Первый и Вторая, не лезь к ним, у них любовь.

– Пингвинов зовут как порядковые номера? – Дайчи моргает. – Постой, ты что, их различаешь?

Куроо смотрит на него с выражением безграничного терпения и великолепной скуки.

– Конечно нет. Потому и дал им такие имена, по правде говоря, я даже не уверен, есть ли у них другие. Вводный инструктаж был очень информативным, на такую мелочь, как имена, моей оперативной памяти не хватило.

Прежде Дайчи никогда особо не интересовался пингвинами, и те бесспорно уступают его троице по всем параметрам, но оказываются весьма... милыми. Они забавно передвигаются, и Куроо научил их вставать в ряд во время кормёжки и ещё паре трюков. Дайчи ловит себя на мысли, что не удивится, если в итоге он научит их хлопать крыльями, как морские котики, играть в волейбол или приносить ему в клювах тапочки. Ладно, кошмарные мысли, Дайчи не должен так думать – это несправедливо по отношению к Куроо и жестоко по отношению к птицам. К тому же ему милостиво разрешили покормить Первого и Вторую самостоятельно, и по взгляду Куроо ясно читалось, что лучше бы Дайчи оправдать оказанное доверие.

После кормёжки Куроо снова шуршит пакетами, но в тех оказывается не рыба, как думалось, а обычный картофель фри.

В конце концов они оставляют пингвинов в покое и наблюдают за последними гостями парка в ещё открытых залах, сидя на вершине искусственной льдины. Куроо выкусывает из-под ногтей крошки и молчит, и Дайчи нравится слушать эту тишину даже больше, чем препираться по мелочам или заканчивать фразы друг за друга.

* * *

– Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

В моменты, подобные этому, Дайчи всерьёз задумывается: оправдают ли его за непредумышленное нанесение тяжких телесных.

– Нет. Это просто поход на пляж. Покидаем мяч, поедим что-нибудь вкусное и вредное, – разъясняет он, взглядом предостерегая Куроо от новых необдуманных комментариев.

– Звучит как план. Мне нравится.

Дайчи этого энтузиазма не разделяет. Ничто из того, что затевает Ко, не сулит ничего хорошего, но его дражайшей напарнице проще сказать «да», чем объяснить, почему «нет», а потом ещё в одиночку отдуваться на выступлениях. Отдуваться в одиночку он в любом случае не собирается.

И всё идёт замечательно, тело помнит движения на уровне рефлексов, они выигрывают четыре партии из пяти. Дайчи успешно игнорирует внутренний голос, предлагающий отвлечься от игры, расслабиться и насладиться видами, и почти успешно – внимательные взгляды Ко. Но после игры все собираются в воду, а Куроо окликает его и кидает в руки тюбик крема, стоит Дайчи обернуться.

– Не поможешь?

– Серьёзно?

– Не у всех тут такой загар, что терять нечего, бронзовый мальчик, – беззлобно огрызается Куроо и ложится на покрывало.

Дайчи рассматривает едва тронутую солнцем кожу и выпирающие лопатки, зарабатывая недовольный взгляд из-за плеча.

– Разве ты не пойдёшь со всеми?

– Не хочу.

Куроо отворачивается, чертит пальцем на песке спираль, рядом ещё одну. Потом обводит контур так, что в живописи угадывается силуэт женщины, и Дайчи возводит очи горе, усаживаясь рядом и выдавливая на спину целую лужу крема. Куроо шипит – сперва от холода, потом от силы, с которой Дайчи втирает крем в кожу. Может быть, лишь самую малость слишком усердно.

К концу дня Куроо так ни разу и не заходит в море, зато на спине у него красуется светлая единица в обрамлении заметно порозовевшей кожи.

* * *

После знакомства с Ко Куроо берёт в привычку таскаться к ним под окончание смены, одним своим видом приводя ту в щенячий восторг и быстро просекая, насколько это раздражает самого Дайчи.

В ответ Дайчи ещё несколько раз предлагает ему понырять с дельфинами. Снова сходить на море – без компании, просто поплавать. Даже поплескаться в детском лягушатнике на территории аквапарка.

Куроо несёт какую-то чушь, хохмит и шарахается от воды, как нечисть от оберегов.

Дайчи гонит от себя самую очевидную мысль, отказываясь верить, что всё может быть настолько просто. Нельзя пойти работать в океанариум, если не умеешь... ох, он сможет стебать Куроо до конца его дней.

Получая отказ залезть в бассейн в обмен на личный гидрокостюм, Дайчи не выдерживает. Он едва дожидается, пока они останутся наедине, и как только Ко скрывается из виду, плещет водой в направлении неосмотрительно зазевавшегося Куроо. Плавающая вокруг него Калипсо принимает выходку за сигнал к игре и шумно выпускает фонтан через дышло.

Куроо не отшатывается, вопреки ожиданию. Он без выражения оглядывает влажные пятна на одежде, затем смотрит на Дайчи – не как на душевнобольного, вовсе нет. Он смотрит так, будто ждёт от него вразумительных и конструктивных объяснений, но проблема в том, что ими-то Дайчи и не располагает. Приходится говорить прямо:

– Ты не умеешь плавать?

– Умею.

О... этого он не ожидал.

– Тогда в чём дело?

– Просто не люблю, – Куроо пожимает плечами, разворачивается и поднимается на середину трибуны, ясно давая понять, что не намерен поддерживать тему.

Внутренний голос в кои-то веки предлагает благоразумно остановиться и не ступать на зыбкую почву, но Дайчи уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз ему удавалось нащупать что-то живое за вечными улыбками и мягкими линиями, сглаживающими любые углы.

Дайчи поднимается следом.

Сверху виден океан и последние, уже затухающие всполохи заката. Дайчи рассказывает, как однажды понял: труд и усердие – ничто без страсти к тому, чем занимаешься. Как приезжал сюда с друзьями во время учёбы и осознал, что влюбился. Как вернулся после, чтобы остаться.

– Знаешь, – говорит он, откидываясь назад и глядя на тёмную гладь воды, – ты мне когда-то нравился. Очень.

Он ждёт очередной дежурной шутки вроде «А сейчас нет?» или «Ещё бы я кому-то не нравился», но ему следовало бы привыкнуть, что никто из них не любит ходить проторенными дорожками.

– Это важно? – голос у Куроо настолько спокойный, что Дайчи понимает – и смеётся этому пониманию.

– Нет. Нет, сейчас – не важно. Но я подумал, что ты должен знать.

– Мне крайне лестно, что ты решил со мной поделиться... – тянет Куроо с ласковой насмешкой, – правда.

Дайчи читает между строк, чувствуя необычный прилив вдохновения. Может, всё дело в сумерках, едва разгоняемых ночным освещением парка, или убаюкивающем плеске воды, или компании, или воздухе. Надышались, – как любил повторять Суга, когда они всей командой ездили на полудикие пляжи Мияги.

Дайчи сбегает вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, останавливается у самой воды и раскидывает руки в стороны. Свет фонарей бьёт в глаза, и снизу Куроо кажется лишь чернильной колючей тенью, бдящим сверху сторожем.

– Ты сегодня странный, – теперь в голосе Куроо много улыбки, за которой едва угадывается напряжение.

– А если бы я стал тонуть, ты бы и тогда не полез в воду?

– Ты не стал бы тонуть. Или тебя бы вытащили твои дельфины.

– Их может не оказаться рядом.

– К чему ты клонишь?

– Так ты бы спас меня?

– Савамура.

– Просто ответь.

– Дайчи.

Дайчи закрывает глаза. Либо он сейчас перегнёт палку, либо нащупает – то самое, живое и влекущее, волочащее как по битому стеклу и не дающее дышать полной грудью с тех пор – как.

– Какого чёрта?!

Проклятая привычка подкрадываться – успевает подумать Дайчи до того, как отшатывается от оказавшегося перед самым носом Куроо и поскальзывается. Пальцы Куроо мажут по гладкой ткани гидрокостюма, но Дайчи всё равно заваливается на спину и падает. Уже под водой он решает, что так даже лучше – достоверней, и не сопротивляется, постепенно погружаясь всё глубже, отсчитывая секунды прочности своих лёгких и чужих нервов.

На сорок пятой к нему подплывает Калипсо; Дайчи делает ей знак не мешать.

На семидесятой он почти не различает силуэта Куроо над поверхностью, хотя и удерживает себя, чтобы не опуститься слишком глубоко.

На сто десятой думает, что у Куроо будет справедливое право убить его, даже если прежде решит спасти.

На сто тридцать пятой он видит перед собой чертовски злое и чертовски испуганное лицо Куроо, и от этой открытости едва не теряет последние крупицы воздуха.

К моменту, когда они оба выныривают на поверхность, и Дайчи возвращает способность думать о чём-то, кроме кислорода, остаётся только злость. Куроо отталкивается от него, в несколько мощных гребков оказывается возле подъёма и, кажется, буквально выпрыгивает из воды. Делает несколько нетвёрдых шагов и распластывается на спине. Дайчи слышит хрип его дыхания, попадающий в такт собственному гулко колотящемуся сердцу. Он гладит по голове беспокойно плавающую рядом Калипсо, выбирается из воды и ступает осторожно, не уверенный, что именно сейчас произошло, но готовый держать и ответ, и оборону.

– Ты в порядке?

Куроо убирает руку от лица и не думает его щадить:

– Нет, Савамура, я не в порядке! Ты, мать твою, совсем больной?

– Всё нормально, – неубедительно отмахивается он, – мой лимит – почти три минуты, оставалось полно времени.

– Да мне плевать сколько... чего ты вообще добиться хотел?! А если бы я действительно не умел?!

Дайчи хочет пошутить, что как раз на этот случай рядом были дельфины, да и он контролировал ситуацию, но что-то останавливает его.

Наверное, ему стоило бы извиниться. Ему точно стоит извиниться, но он смотрит в гневно сверкающие глаза, на резко очерченные тенями скулы и топорщащиеся даже будучи мокрыми волосы и решает, что прощения можно попросить за всё разом – очень хорошо попросить, а сейчас сделать ещё одну глупость. Он наклоняется, прерывая готовую сорваться с языка новую отповедь, целует мокрые дрожащие губы и гладит холодную кожу лица.

Куроо не отвечает, и когда Дайчи разочарованно отстраняется, он молча поднимается на ноги и так же молча уходит.

Дайчи с минуту смотрит в темноту выхода, а потом с силой бьёт кулаком по полу.

* * *

Ему снится другая ночь и другие звёзды; шелест загородного леса и украденный в темноте поцелуй – единственное, на что хватило его смелости. Он так и не признался на утро, а к обеду Некома уехала, и в следующий раз они встретились уже на национальных. Дайчи слабо представлял, с какой фразой можно подкатить к человеку, который в момент осознания поражения прокусил губу, а на построении безмятежно улыбался, будто ничего не случилось.

Дайчи просыпается с пониманием, насколько же он попал. Опустился на самое дно, и оттуда уже стучат.

Ко встречает его тысячеваттным сиянием, бутылкой холодного чая и комплиментами:

– Отвратительно выглядишь. Свидание с красавчиком пошло не по плану?

– Прекрати его так называть, – стонет Дайчи и благодарно присасывается к горлышку. Голова с утра болит зверски.

– Я просто констатирую факты. Ты видел эти мускулы? Не говори, что не видел, я расстроюсь.

– Если не прекратишь, я сдам тебя твоему брату.

Ко обиженно поджимает губы и отворачивается, по очереди кидая рыбу охотно ждущим свой завтрак дельфинам. Дайчи успевает досчитать до шести, прежде чем допрос продолжается.

– Всё так плохо, да? С кем подрался? – она кивает на его ободранные костяшки, и Дайчи торопливо прячет руку, но что уж теперь.

– Ни с кем.

– Ага, и кто победил?

– Думаю, что никто.

Ко кивает и возвращается к кормёжке, пока последняя рыбина не исчезает в остроносой прожорливой пасти. Затем она берётся за гидрокостюм. Дайчи удивлённо приподнимает брови:

– И что, даже никаких советов заботливой подруги?

– А что ты хочешь услышать? Мне же никто ничего не рассказывает, а вы большие мальчики, разберётесь.

Внутренний голос настойчиво советует заткнуться и заняться своими делами.

– Ты могла заметить, что я несколько раз предлагал Куроо поплавать с нами...

– Я не могла не заметить, что в последний раз ты его разве что на руках к воде не отволок, – охотно кивает Ко и массирует висок; Дайчи чувствует её разочарование в этом жесте. – Дайчи, что ты сделал?

Он рассказывает, опуская несущественные подробности, с каждым словом всё лучше осознавая, насколько глупо и импульсивно себя повёл, пойдя на поводу у упрямства и эгоистичного любопытства.

– Тебе всё ещё нужен совет? – спрашивает Ко, едва он замолкает.

Дайчи качает головой, зная, что извинится, как только они снова увидятся.

Куроо не показывается у них этим вечером, Дайчи не удивляется. Он несколько минут озадаченно рассматривает висящий на двери соседней комнаты стикер и надпись «Абонент не найден», стучит, но ему так и не открывают. Может быть, записка права. Может быть, нет.

На следующий день он меняется с Ко сменами, рассчитывая застать Куроо на работе, и удивляется уже тогда, когда узнаёт, что тот взял отгул на несколько дней.

* * *

Внутренний голос Дайчи не слушает уже исключительно в дань традициям.

Вместо того чтобы внять тонким намёкам и предоставить Куроо возможность остыть, он обнаруживает себя под знакомой дверью – вместе с пакетом из рыбного ресторанчика, банкой мороженого, вкуса которого даже не знает, и скомканным в кулаке стикером – и стучит до тех пор, пока его упрямство не приносит плоды. Всё, блин, правильно делает.

Первоначальное выражение лица у Куроо такое, будто единственное, что удерживает его от убийства, – это нежелание прятать труп и объясняться с хозяином общежития, но как только он видит Дайчи, в глазах мелькает настороженное ожидание. Дайчи пялится на большие наушники, висящие у него на шее, потому что смотреть в глаза оказывается сложно.

– Я заходил к вам в павильон – тебя не было, – пробует он начать издалека, когда молчание уже становится неприличным.

Не то чтобы в этом придурке вообще было хоть что-то приличное...

– Я взял отгулы. По старым связям пришёл непыльный заказ, решил подработать, – отзывается Куроо без тени эмоций, и Дайчи рефлекторно поднимает взгляд.

– Так ты... по работе?

– А ты думал, я тут сопли пускаю? – неожиданно злится Куроо, делая шаг вперёд. – Пошёл ты, Савамура, мир не вокруг тебя вертится!

Дайчи оказывается настолько не готов к нападению, что все намерения смиренно покаяться мгновенно улетучиваются из головы. Он сжимает кулак и идёт напролом, как привык, как делал всегда, когда не мог разобраться в чужих хитросплетениях мотиваций. Куроо, к его удовлетворению, легко отступает, то ли не ожидав отпора, то ли не желая контакта.

– Ты не можешь просто так являться, разгуливать в этих блядских шортах, а потом сбегать!

– Могу, – крысится Куроо и пытается захлопнуть дверь, пиная Дайчи в кроссовок, предусмотрительно подставленный в проём. – И сдались тебе мои шорты!

– Сдались. И ты сдался, – Дайчи ждёт, пока смысл сказанных слов дойдёт до адресата, и заканчивает уже примирительно. – А теперь мы можем поговорить нормально, не устраивая публичных сцен? Завтра половина сотрудников будет в курсе, что мне не нравятся твои шорты. А это, между прочим, не так.

– У тебя фиксация, – ворчливо огрызается Куроо, но нехотя отступает вглубь комнаты.

Дайчи аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, оборачивается.

– Слушай... я верю, что ты взял отгулы по уважительной причине и всё такое, но... – Куроо снова ворчит под нос что-то похожее на «Вот уж спасибо», Дайчи не даёт ему сбить себя с мысли. – Почему ты сбежал? Из-за того, что я поцеловал тебя? Я могу извиниться, я не хотел, то есть вообще-то хотел, но если это проблема...

– Я сбежал, – жёстко перебивает Куроо, – не из-за поцелуя, а потому что ты – долбоёб, который сперва устраивает вечер откровений, потом признаётся... как ты сказал? Я тебе нравлюсь? Савамура, нельзя сказать, что тебе кто-то нравится, а потом заставлять... – он замолкает, будто теряет весь запал, раздражённо взмахивает рукой и заканчивает настолько равнодушно, что Дайчи вздрагивает от этой беспомощной фальши: – Пару лет назад я чуть не утонул под грядой волн в Шичиригахаме.

Дайчи инстинктивно вскидывает руки, чтобы прикоснуться, поддержать – он и сам не знает, и только тогда вспоминает про пакет из ресторана. Куроо тоже, наконец, замечает его подношение.

– Ты принёс мне рыбу?

– И мороженое.

– Ты принёс мне мороженое?

– Да, я принёс тебе долбаное мороженое. Предположил, что мы можем... посмотреть фильм? – предпринимает ещё одну попытку сгладить эту ужасающую неловкость Дайчи, уже жалея, что привлёк к покупкам внимание.

У Куроо дрожат губы, и после его перепадов настроения Дайчи уже готов представить, что он расплачется, но Куроо только качает головой и протягивает руку:

– Тогда давай сюда моё долбаное мороженое.

Спустя полторы серии «Ходячих» и уничтоженный ужин, они всё ещё сидят на узкой постели, и Дайчи сдаётся, ставя ногу так, чтобы соприкасаться коленями, а его чувство такта безбожно сливает любопытству:

– Зачем ты вообще пошёл работать сюда, если так не любишь воду?

Он ждёт очередной вспышки и держит про запас беспроигрышную тактику по отвлечению внимания посредством щекотки, но Куроо отзывается вполне мирно:

– Думал, привыкну.

– И как?

– Шло нормально, пока кое-кто...

– Ладно, ладно. Туше, – Дайчи скашивает взгляд, рассматривая профиль. – Так поцелуй был...

– Савамура.

– Что?

– Слишком много вопросов.

– А мне понравилось, когда ты назвал меня по имени.

– Я тогда убить тебя хотел.

– О... ладно, – он прикусывает губу, стараясь не рассмеяться; смотрит на пластиковое ведёрко в руках Куроо. – У тебя есть ещё ложка?

– Обломись, это моё мороженое.

Мороженое оказывается лимонным. Это Дайчи узнаёт, уже слизывая его с чужих губ.

* * *

Дайчи рассматривает потолок, думая о людях, не мыслящих жизни без соцсетей. Будь он одним из них, наверняка захотел бы написать в Твиттер что-нибудь в духе «А поутру они проснулись», но он не любит врать – спать они не ложились. Куроо заснул всего пару часов назад, а Дайчи так и пролежал, следя за тенями и неровностями углов, разглядывая обстановку, почти идентичную его собственной, глянцевый экран ноутбука и несколько не распакованных коробок в углу. Гладя тёплую мягкую кожу.

Вспоминая...

...как они, увлёкшись, чуть не перевернули ведёрко, и Куроо слизывал мороженое с его перепачканных пальцев.

...как Дайчи стягивал с него футболку – медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, изучая открывающиеся участки кожи взглядом и языком, пока не завис на крохотной царапине под левым соском, а Куроо не стянул футболку рывком, потеряв терпение.

...как невесомо целовал одними губами открытое горло, пока Куроо перекатывал голову с одного плеча на другое и без нажима водил ногтями по спине, вызывая приятную дрожь.

...как трогал и гладил, мял, вёл подушечкой пальца вдоль линии загара по чувствительной коже внизу живота; брал в рот, пробуя и приноравливаясь, ища лучший ритм.

...как с удивлением выяснил, что Куроо отнюдь не стесняется командовать и говорить, как ему нравится.

...как перехватило дыхание, когда он первый раз застонал, стоило Дайчи подключить пальцы, и как дыхание вышибло напрочь, стоило толкнуться самому.

...как Куроо умудрился довести его до слёз, в сумасшедшей горячке зашептав, что Дайчи тоже ему нравится – когда не подвергает свой мозг кислородному голоданию, а Куроо стрессу.

...как потом ловко вывернулся из-под него и ткнул Дайчи носом в подушку.

...как они нашли пресловутый магический шарик, и тот ответил: «Никаких сомнений».

Много чего вспоминая.

Дайчи приподнимается на локте и рассматривает спину, на которой до сих пор различима единица на тон светлей прочей кожи, не находит причин противостоять соблазну и наклоняется, прикусывая лопатку, оставляя рядом со старой метку новую. Куроо сонно мычит и вдруг вскидывается:

– Что случилось, ты здесь, спать хочу, блин, у меня рука затекла, – выдыхает он без остановок на паузы и интонации. Затем моргает, и в глазах появляется осмысленность. – Савамура?

Дайчи смеётся.

– Не все могут позволить себе прогулы.

Куроо укладывается обратно и вздыхает – глубоко и печально, и это мало вяжется с тем, что его рука одновременно ложится Дайчи на задницу.

– Уже уходишь?

– Работа.

– Уверен?

– Слишком много вопросов, – он быстро приглаживает взъерошенную чёлку, игнорируя удивлённый взгляд, и поднимается. – Ты не видел мою майку?

– Шмотки в обтяжку, – вздыхает Куроо. – Обожаю. Приходи в следующий раз в своём костюмчике.

Он наблюдает за сборами, продолжая лениво нежиться в постели, и это кажется Дайчи как минимум несправедливым. Он машет на прощание рукой и торопливо выходит – просто во избежание.

Куроо ловит его в прихожей: притискивает к стене, склоняет голову и вжимается носом в шею. Дайчи даёт себе ещё минуту, сходя с ума от их разницы в росте, с удовольствием зарываясь пальцами в волосы, ловит губы.

– Насчёт костюма, – выдыхает он, отстранившись. – Я подумаю, что можно сделать с твоим пожеланием, если ты в ответ подумаешь над моим предложением. Хотя бы одним из них.

– Предложение отпадного секса мне показалось заманчивым, – Дайчи бьёт его по плечу, не подавая виду, но внутренне замирая в ожидании; Куроо видит его насквозь. – А ты так просто не сдаёшься, да?

– Отлично, что с этим мы разобрались. Хотя умные люди могли бы управиться и быстрее.

– Умные люди сбежали бы ещё на первом обмене фраз, – шепчет Куроо ему в губы. – Сбежали бы и устроились на работу, где есть секретарша и бесплатный кофе. Не знаешь, почему среди нас таких нет?

 

_© 02/09/15_


End file.
